Till Death Do We Part
by FireEmblemKitsune
Summary: "Normal" students and "Special" have never mixed, except for projects at St. Norah Prep. But when two friends from opposite sides meet,will the chain be broken? Read to find out MarthxSasha OC -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I'm back with a new fic. My other fic is on hold due to crappy Internet Explorer. Using Mazilla Firefox, and … it's okay. Hope you guys don't mind. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. (sob, sob) But I own the PLUSHIES! Oh yeah, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them. (hopefully, my FanFiction Author's Powers will kick in so I can own them.)

Enjoy and please R&R

Chapter 1: Awkwardness, Bubblegum, and Book Reports

It was a nice spring day, with signs of approaching summer. The blue skies, birds chirping, and a cloudless sky were only small signs of oncoming summer. This was a day for relaxation. But there was a certain teacher in a certain classroom in a certain school that wasn't enjoying the weather.

"Class, settle down. We have much to discuss. Quiet down. … I said QUIET DOWN!" The class fell silent as their teacher, Ms. Smidth, paced in front of the class. "Good, now that you all are silent, we can begin class. Please start the writing prompt, and those who fail to do so will receive an immediate phone call home. You may begin." The class muttered unhappily and did as they were told. This seemed to please Ms. Smidt.

Now, while the class is getting started, let's take some time to describe the teacher and her class. Ms. Smidt was a small woman in stature, with graying hair pulled back in a long ponytail. Her green eyes always had that dangerous flash to them, as if at any moment, you would get zapped by electricity. She was never seen smiling, and that frightened most students. She was very young, in her mid-forties, but stress had aged her. I say this because she had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face. The class she ran wasn't exactly normal, either. A large percentage of them were regular students. The smaller percentage were considered to be "special" students. No one quite understood why they were special, but noone ever bothered to find out. The special students mainly kept to themselves, never being seen with any of the regular students. They were very intelligent students at heart, but all students feared them because of the fact that they were considered special.

"Now that you all should have finished your prompt, it's time to get down to business. You all know what I'm talking about. It's time to talk about the mid-term book report." The class groaned loudly. "As always, you all are required to do a seven-page book report, any topic you desire, that must include pictures and as much creative writing as possible without making it inappropriate." Some of the students cheered. "The winners, due to the fact that there will be two of you, will receive a trip to the amusement park and a movie, courtesy of me. As you all know, last term's winners were Ike Greil and Alicia." The class applauded loudly. Ike, one of the "special" students, blushed while Alicia, a regular student, smiled and waved her hand.

"Yes, yes, it's very good and all, but there is one rule and one rule only: no shooting violence, no pornography. I shall be choosing your partners as usual, so please remain seated." Ignoring the groans of the students, she then proceeded to select students to partner them up. Somewhere in the back, a girl with brown hair and eyes and a "I Love Chocolate" t-shirt sat back in her chair, chewing away at pink bubblegum. Every so often, she would snap the gum, to the great annoyance of Ms. Smidt. Snapping her gum for the annoyance of her teacher just happened to be a fun pastime of hers. The witch could never figure out who it was, so it was funny to Sasha watching her twitch in annoyance.

"Sasha Lee," The brown-eyed girl perked up. "You shall be working with Mr. Lowell over there." Damn It! Sasha sank lower in her chair. Why had she been paired up with him? Out of all of them, why him? He was the smartest student in the school. He had won awards for the highest average in the state, and to top that, he was a "special" student. She swore the witch had singled her out, leaving her to be the only regular student with a "special" partner. Don't get her wrong, she did not dislike this boy. In fact, she found him rather attractive. He had silky blue hair with a pair of the most adorable cerulean eyes she had ever seen. The matter of the fact was that he was a "special" student. This meant that they all had something wrong with them. Sasha found this rather … scary. What had influenced her fear for all of the students was the big one. He had messy blue hair, with the most intimidating stare ever. Apparently, he had once gotten so angry that he had totaled a car, using nothing but his fists and his foot. That was something definitely to be afraid of. Everyone feared him, and she didn't blame them.

"Now pair up with your partners and choose a topic, quickly! And, who keeps popping the bubblegum! It's getting on my nerves, I swear it is! Anyways, move, now!" Sasha smirked and slowly made her way to the boy who sat across the room from her. She quietly slid into a vacant seat beside him. "Um, hello. I'm Sasha Lee."

"Ah," The boy smiled. "I'm Mark, Mark Lowell." He extended his hand for her to shake. "Esteemed." Sasha stared at him, dumbfounded. "What? Wait, I think they have a cream for that now." Mark stared at her, confused. Finally, he looked away and cleared his throat. "So, what do you want to make our topic on?" Sasha shrugged. "No idea. How about … bubblegum?" She snapped her gum for emphasis. Somewhere across the room, Ms. Smidth gave a loud sigh of annoyance. "Whoever's doing that is seriously getting detention if they continue that loud racket!"

Sasha grinned. "What do you say?" Marth smiled, the smile never quite reaching his inquisitive eyes. "I … don't think so. I'm pretty sure she'll have us kicked out for that." Sasha snickered. "Then we should do it." She laughed, Marth only joining her briefly. When they stopped, it was to find themselves in an awkward silence. The silence stretched on until …

POP!

"THAT'S IT! I WANT ALL GUM IN THE TRASH! NOW!" Sasha hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Marth, who had been knocked out of his chair by surprise, picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What was that for?"

"There was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences." He stared at her, her only returning his gaze momentarily before dropping it. "How about seals?" She suggested suddenly. "What?" He looked up at her, looking curious. "How about seals? For our book report, you know? We could find some books about seals." He stared at her for a moment. "That … sounds great, actually. Nice job."

"Thanks." She rocked back on her chair, balancing it on the two hind legs. "I'm really surprised that you've never won the mid-term prize before. I mean, you're like … a boy genius or something." Marth stared at her. "I have. Twice before. I just gave my prizes to other groups, who came in second next to me."

"Oh." Another long stretch of silence. The bell rang. "Well, I guess we can meet at the library or something tomorrow?" Sasha suggested, gathering her things. "Sure. I'll be there. Lunch good for you?"

"I'm available anytime, except after school."

"Okay then. See you then."

Sasha waved and headed out. That's when the bubble she had been blowing blew up. And it landed, right in Ms. Smidth's hair. Sasha made a run for It, as any normal student should, especially with a livid witch after her.

A/N: Not a strong beginning, I know. I'm really sorry. It's really late, and I'm exhausted. I'll try to do better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Happenings

Chapter Two: Interesting Happenings

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I had a mis-characterization problem in the summary, which I will fix. I heard though that Saki is a form of Jp beer. The OC is really named Sasha, if you guys haven't figured it out.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'm pretty sure this story will last about 6 chapters.

Please enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter Two

The next day, Sasha met up with Mark in the library as promised. He seemed slightly amused when she had suggested using the Internet, since it gave them a greater berth of information to read up on, as she put it.

"Sorry, I just really hate using library books." Sasha slid into a chair in front of the computer in the library. She started up the computer and clicked on the Internet icon. "Usually, you don't get different facts or opinions out of them, since it's the same author who writes the netire book."

"I see." Mark agreed quietly, sliding into a chair beside her and taking out a notebook and pencil. Sasha continued. "But, with using the Internet, you get a wider variety of facts or opinions not presented in other works of literature."

"I understand what you're trying to say." Mark said, jotting facts that Sasha skipped over while doing the search on dolphins. He watched quietly as Sasha surfed through the Internet, jotting down more notes.

"So, just to be clear, what is my exact job in this report?" Sasha clicked on a link. "Your job is to help minimize the less important facts I write down, not to mention help me find the info and do the cover art and pictures. I'll be actually writing the report, so no worries."

Marth's brow furrowed. "Are you sure your up to that? I mean, I don't want to get in your way or anything. My paintings do seem to dim whatever is compared next to it." Sasha whirled around in her chair, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Get in my way? Why in the name of all that is Fury would you get in my way?" Mark's face redden slightly. "I meant-"

"And what do you mean am I up to it? What do you believe that I'm such a bad writer? I'll have you know that I can write a report on my own, thank you very much! The fact that I didn't even receive any help before justs supports my statement." She turned back around, furiously tapping away on the keyboard. Marth was left dumbfounded, staring at her. Finally, he spoke up. "I didn't mean it like that. Not at all." Sasha did not respond.

They continued on in silence for a while, quietly pointing out pages of information that caught each of their interests to each other. After about an hour, they had at least about twenty five pages worth of information on dolphins ready for further inspection.

Finally, Mark turned to Sasha. "I'm sorry if I insulted you. I did not intend to insult you like that." Sasha shrugged and looked at the ground. "It's okay, I guess. At least we have the information we need." Marth nodded. "You're right there." They stood in an awkward silence for a minute or so, then Sasha spoke up again. "Hey, we have at least fifteen minutes left of lunch. Do you want to … hang out or something?" Marth nodded. "Sure." They each gathered their belongings, leaving the library. Finding a bench outside, they both sat down. Marth turned to Sasha. "Can I ask you something?" Sasha nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." Marth nodded. "Well, I was … I was just wondering well, what the heck a Fury was." Sasha's face suddenly paled. "Oh, nothing. Believe me, it's nothing." Marth noticed that Sasha dropped her gaze. "Well, okay … um" They sat in yet another awkward silence. (A/N: Wow, we have a lot of awkward silences. And it's just the second day!) Mark suddenly snickered. "Hey, just out of curiosity, did Ms. Smidth ever catch you with that gum?" Sasha burst out laughing. "Nope, she accused that stupid brown-haired girl with that crown looking thing on her head." She continued to snicker. "That idiot didn't se it coming." Sasha stopped laughing abruptly when she noticed Marth's livid expression. "What? Did I say something?" Marth stood abruptly. "I think I have to go." He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Why, what did I say?" Sasha sounded worried. "That stupid brown-haired girl with that crown thing on her head is my friend Zelda. And you shall not be speaking of her as so!" Sasha's face paled. "Oh. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know…" Sasha trailed off as Marth, looking angrier than ever, stormed away. Sasha slumped back onto the bench. Great, now what? The bell rang, and Sasha dragged herself to class. Sasha did not see Mark for the rest of the day.

The silence between partners lasted for a few weeks. In those few weeks, both partners were able to ignore each other, while Sasha was able to type up a report of at least twelve pages, spell checking and retyping it herself. Marth (or Mark, as Sasha knows him), worked hard on the cover art and pictures, throwing them away whenever he was displeased. Their resolve not to speak to each other was broken the next day.

Marth sat idly on a bench one day, reading a book, when a yell of protest reached his ears. He glanced up briefly, seeing a group of kids surrounding a girl. He sighed and went back to his reading, paying no mind since this sort of stuff happened frequently enough. He heard cruel laughter and the sound of someone crying. He turned the page, uninterested in the events happening around him. Suddenly, a loud tearing sound and the sound of someone scream in horror caught Marth's attension completely. He stood up, closing his book and placing it in his bag. Heading over, Marth realized that the figure in the middle was none other than Sasha. She was on her knees, sobbing into her hands as the kids around her laughed and tossed torn up shreds of paper at her. Once or twice, she tried scrabbling for a piece of paper, only to have it ripped from her hands. Marth watched, beginning to feel bad for the girl who so agitated and intrigued him by just being herself. Putting two fingers to his mouth, he whistled loudly and shrilly, catching the group's attension. Surprisingly, they stopped and stared at him in silence. They had never done that before. Clearing his throat, Marth spoke, his voice ringing out loud and clear. "What are you doing? Leave her alone, or the Head of this school will hear about this form of harassment. Now leave, all of you!" Hurriedly, all the students dispersed, running away from the scene as quickly as possible.

Marth knelt down next to Sasha, who continued to sob uncontrollably into her hands. Shaking her shoulder gently, Marth whispered. "Sasha? Sasha are you okay?" Sasha shook her head, not looking up at him. "Sasha, what's wrong?" Sasha didn't answer, crying harder into her hands. "Sasha, what were thos papers?" Marth asked kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were full of tears, grief evident behind them. Lip quivering, she answered. "They … they were the report for English class. I was c…coming t…to show you, but then I was ambushed by those kids." She dropped her head, crying harder then ever. Marth looked sadly at her. "Why would they do that to you?" Sasha didn't answer for a minute. Then slowly, she looked at him. "Because I'm working with you on it." Marth was mortified. "What do you mean?" Sasha's lip began to quiver, and Marth could see how hard she was trying to fight back tears. "They do it to anyone who work with you or any of your friends. You've just never noticed." Marth stared at Sasha, dumbstruck. Finally, he composed himself. "Sasha, how many pages were they?" Crying once more, she replied, "Twelve." Marth's jaw dropped. He was surprised by how much it had been. His maximum amount of pages had been nine. This girl just never failed to amaze him. Gathering their stuff, Marth put an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her up. "Well, come on. We can just print out another copy." Sasha stopped and looked at him, her eyes widening. She put her fist to her mouth, biting it to keep from crying out in despair. Slowly, comprehension dawned on Marth, and he tried to hold back his annoyance. "You … you didn't save another copy, did you?" Slowly, she shook her head. Marth sighed. "Oh well. We'll retype it. No worries. It doesn't matter." Sasha looked up at him. "Those … those were the best pages I have ever written. It took me three days to write the rough draft, another day or so to spellcheck it, and another three days to retype, choose the style, and then choose the font for it. In all that time, I got half the sleep I usually get." Marth stared at her, shocked. It only took him about a day or so to ever come up with his work. Sasha looked a bit sheepish. "I … I wanted to … to show you. I wanted to show you that I wasn't all hopeless. I wanted to show you that I could write a perfectly good report." Her head dropped. "Now I can't even do that." Marth sighed again, pulling her forward as they began to walk. "Don't worry. We'll have this all sorted out soon. And, I don't think your all hopeless. You have quite a vocabulary … for a normal student." Sasha smiled through her remaining tears. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that in a patronizing way."

"You do that."

Well, this is interesting. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! They are welcome. BTW, sorry for how I wrote this. It's a bit rushed, and a lot confusing. I'll try to rewrite this, but I'm not sure how. I'm kind of on a tight schedule right now, so I'll try in my free time.

For most who don't know, Sasha's struggles with her report have to do with the fact that she has an attension deficiency disorder, along with slight dyslexia, so as you can see…

Sasha: Stop rubbing it in.

FE: I'm surprised you can read this.

Marth: She's not completely hopeless.

Sasha: Guys, I'm really feeling the support here.

FE: What support?

Sasha and Marth: (sigh heavily)

Sasha: Never mind Mother.

FE: That's right! Get down on your knees. Bow down to your master!

Sasha and Marth: No.

Fe: Okay.

Sasha (whispers to Marth): She really needs help.

Marth: It's all those cookies from the Dark side. They're driving her crazy.

Sasha: I bet it's the plushies.

(FE, hearing this, screams out, holding a Marth plushie.): Fear the plushies! They're so cute! They just want to be your friends!

(Sasha and Marth make a silent agreement and start running for the hills, with FE chasing them)

Hope you enjoyed! Here, have some cookies.

(In the distance): No! Don't do it.


End file.
